sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
He Is Risen
"He Is Risen" is the 8th episode of Season 3 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 34th overall episode in the series. It was written by Robin Green, Mitchell Burgess and Todd A. Kessler, directed by Allen Coulter and originally aired on April 15, 2001. Cast *James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano *Lorraine Bracco as Jennifer Melfi *Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano *Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti *Dominic Chianese as Junior Soprano *Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante *Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri *Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. *Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano *Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva *Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano *John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco *Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo *Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto Episode recap As Tony enters Dr. Melfi's office for his appointment, he learns that she accidentally double-booked. He is intrigued by the other patient, Gloria Trillo, who works as a saleswoman at a Mercedes-Benz dealership. Elsewhere, Tony is still on the outs with Ralphie over Tracee's murder and his continued disrespect. Tony is reluctant to put Ralphie "out to pasture", as he is a particularly good earner. When he remembers that Ralphie and Rosalie are to join them for Thanksgiving dinner, he forces Carmela to lie to Rosalie, saying that the dinner has been cancelled due to Carmela's father's poor health. Carmela and Rosalie notice the budding relationship between Meadow and Jackie Jr. While on a date, they end up in a parked car near Hunter Scangarelo's house where they make out. Meadow warns Jackie that their relationship is unlikely to go anywhere at the moment. Later, a drunk Meadow takes Jackie's car and wrecks it. Meadow is unharmed, but desires to spend the night with Jackie instead of being driven home. Ralphie expresses his dissatisfaction with Tony to Eugene and Vito. However, Johnny advises Ralphie to apologize to Tony. Johnny also suggests to Tony that he promote Ralphie to ''capo, but he refuses. At Nuovo Vesuvio, Ralphie approaches Tony and apologizes for all his past indiscretions, including his killing of Tracee, and blames his actions on his cocaine use. Tony doesn't acknowledge Ralphie, who leaves empty-handed. When an infuriated Ralphie complains to Johnny, he says that Tony was "posturing" as "part of the game". Tony is reluctant to replace Gigi as capo of Ralphie's crew, afraid of looking indecisive and weak. However, he is pressed into making that decision when Gigi dies of a heart attack. At Gigi's funeral, Tony contemplates promoting Vito, Eugene, Donny K., or Ralphie. At Nuovo Vesuvio, Tony informs Ralphie that he has been bumped up to capo, but refuses to say whether he's being promoted on merit or just to replace Gigi. Later, Tony visits Gloria's dealership and asks if she will accompany him on a test drive. They end up on Tony's boat, where it is implied that they have sex. Gloria calls Melfi to cancel her session. Melfi hears a man's voice in the background. Trivia *The title is taken from the traditional Christian liturgy for Easter, referencing the resurrection of Christ. Some versions add the word 'indeed' to the end of the structure. Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season three episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:2000s episodes